CR's Doodles
by PXLight
Summary: CR-S01 constantly gains the opportunity to draw his fantasies of his love and keeps a collection of his "doodles" in a box. But what the girl of his dreams found these? Will their love flourish? Or will it burn to the ground with him? CRxTomoe


**Disclaimer:** _Trauma Team does not belong to me but to ATLUS._

A/N: Here's a little oneshot to relieve all the frustrations I've been having with my laptop. My laptop crashed and all my files were deleted… dammit. ". So that's why my updates haven't come yet despite their initial completion over a week ago. To those waiting, I hope you understand. To those who haven't even heard of me and don't give a damn about my issues, I encourage you to stay tuned because that CR-S01XTomoe is still coming as promised!

Here goes something!

* * *

><p>The surgeon gazed through the slim glass panels that divided the room he was in from the sheer intensity of the operation on the other side. His eyes watched with a firm determination to learn everything he could from what he was observing.<p>

Her movements were perfect; swift and precise.  
>Her reaction time was amazing in comparison to the onset of the disease from yet another Rosalia victim.<br>Her eyes were glamorous as they shifted from the monitor that was constantly streaming what the tiny video camera was recording, to her hands, where she made adjustments to her tools in accordance to what was appropriate at time.

And despite all the trials and tribulations this operation presented, Tomoe still managed to maintain the same unwavering beauty that captivated the lovestruck CR-S01.

"She's perfect in every way…" CR sighed to himself, unable to focus on the dangers of the patient as his entire attention was directed to the lady endoscopic surgeon on the floor. Everything else was drowned out aside from her directing the others to grab her some more stabilizer in order to save the patient. She pointed left and right with a harsh tone, but all the surgeon could see was her in an elegant dance.

His hands shifted slightly as the pencil and paper he had brought along with him made contact with each other. On his spare time, he would come down and sketch Tomoe out in the way that _he_ saw her.

"There… that's perfect." CR murmured quietly as he lifted his hands out to form a rectangle around Tomoe's figure while she injected more stabilizer into the patient and watched the vitals go up. In CR's hypnotic love trance, Tomoe was not injecting stabilizer but was rather holding a pot and pan and was cooking for him. She was in a frilly pink apron that rested over her normal pink kimono.

"Are the omelets almost ready, sweetie…?" CR-S01 murmured dreamily as he continued to draw on his notepad subconsciously. Her flowing black hair and her brilliant bright eyes; CR-S01 had trouble capturing these parts of her before, but these days, he had enough practice that he could draw them in this sleep.

"Of course, my dear!" dream Tomoe replied sweetly. She flashed him a large smile that made CR smile and wave back before realizing that it was all a dream.

He jolted himself out of it and realized that Tomoe actually was smiling and waving at him, causing him to feel alarmed, but at the same time extremely ecstatic. On the bright side, his reaction was in tune to what was going on (which always seemed to be the case every time this happened).

"The operation was successful, Dr. Muller!" Tomoe cried out happily through the intercom as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm proud of you, Dr. Tachibana." CR replied nonchalantly. "Though your success was expected. I already knew you would do fine." He smiled softly through the window and Tomoe winked back before turning around and congratulating the other staff.

Noticing that her attention was no longer on him, CR-S01 turned around and took a seat on the lonely chair by the corner of the observation deck. He took a peek at his notepad and saw the picture of his dream Tomoe smiling back at him the same way the Japanese surgeon had been doing so just now. It was one of rejoicing and happiness. The only difference between the picture's expression and the real Tomoe was that the picture's eyes were a bit more squinted, adding a lustful loving feel behind the joyous smile.

CR-S01 couldn't help but smile back at it. This had been one of his better pictures and he decided that he might as well take the time to add more detail to the body and shading of his drawing. He looked back and saw that they were cleaning up. The surgeon knew that he didn't have any other scheduled operations later on and figured that it wouldn't hurt to stay here a little while longer to delve deeper into his Tomoe fantasies.

* * *

><p>About a couple hours after her success of the day, Tomoe greeted the now conscious Rosalia patient in the ICU before heading to the lounge room. Maria and Hank were seated on the couch; Maria drinking her daily dose of who-knows-what and Hank reading the newspaper. Tomoe scanned the room and her facial expression became slightly gloomy do to her wasted time searching to no avail.<p>

"Have the two of you seen Dr. Muller?" Tomoe inquired.

"Nah, I haven't seen him since this morning." Maria replied between sips of her cup. "I don't think he has any other operations today too… hmm, maybe he went out for a walk through the gardens or something."

"What?" Tomoe gasped sharply. "W-with who?"

"Wait, I didn't say anything about him walking with anyone!" Maria protested. "Besides, who would want to go with a boring guy like him? I guess he's pretty bad-ass and all that, but I don't know any poor sap who would want to be with him… no offence to the guy, but he's a bit too scary for anyone to-"

"-Maria." Hank interjected. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Tomoe who now had a defeated look on her face.

"O…Oh! I'm sorry! I never knew!" Maria exclaimed. "I never knew you liked him like that?" She got up and slung her arm to try and comfort her friend, but Tomoe pushed it away.

"Oh, it's nothing! And no, I don't like HIM in THAT way!" Tomoe chuckled. "No way! You're right… Dr. Muller is a bit creepy."

Maria flashed a disbelieving face, but then shrugged and agreed. "There's the Tomoe I know!" Maria flashed a smile. "Dr. Muller lacks emotion; how can he fall in love when he can't even smile?" Maria slung her arm around Tomoe once more and this time Tomoe didn't protest.

"Well, I'm sorry Dr. Tachibana, but I haven't seen the guy anywhere either." Hank answered. "And I was just at the gardens and no one was there."

"Oh, okay." Tomoe replied before gently lifting Maria's arm off of her with a bit of hesitation. "I guess I'll just look around a bit more."

"Did you check his cell?" Maria asked. "Maybe he's sleeping or something."

"Hmm… I'll go do that right now. Thanks, Dr. Torres." Tomoe then headed off to the right; in the direction to CR's cell. However, Hank called out for her just as she made the turn around the corner.

"Wait. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"Oh, just something I needed to tell him."

* * *

><p>Tomoe stepped in front of CR's cell room assuming that it would be alright. There was a dim light on and only a few rays of the afternoon sun made it through the closed blinds. The door was slightly open and Tomoe had knocked but received no response.<p>

"Dr Muller, are you in here?" Tomoe asked quietly. For some reason, she was a bit scared to enter the room. This was a prisoner's domain. Tomoe had always been hesitant to enter prisons and such where criminals and villains of all kinds resided after being captured by the powerful hands of the law. CR happened to be one such person.

She pushed the door wide open slowly and found that no one was inside. Out of sheer curiosity, she walked towards the bars where she usually saw CR sleeping or sitting on the bed located inside. However, this time around, she noticed a piece of scrap paper located right by his bed.

"_Hmm, better pick that up for him and throw it out."_ she thought to herself as a reason to enter the cell specifically. She opened the unlocked barred door and picked up the discarded paper. She unraveled it and found that there was a quick scribble of a hand on it. Tomoe shrugged the questions that were raised at the sight of the pencil drawing and walked over to the garbage can to throw it out. She was a bit disappointed that being that close to where the surgeon slept wasn't as exciting as she had been hoping for, but then her eye caught a glance of another paper in the trash.

She shifted a bit of other miscellaneous stuff with the paper she still hand in her hand and saw that this time, it was a drawing of another face; this time the entire head was drawn. It was of a cute girl with a bit of a lopsided smile. Oddly enough, it looked pretty familiar.

"_Maybe Dr. Muller's interested in a same anime show as I am."_ Tomoe mentally retorted. "I never knew of the doctor watching anime though… strange." Now her curiosity has been triggered and as her hand deposited the piece of paper, her eyes finally caught sight of a small shoebox hidden right behind it.

She bent down and picked it up. The box itself was a dull beige and was very light. She didn't hesitate to lift the cover off; curious to see what CR was hiding inside there.

Though what she found caused her to gasp in surprise.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you soon, Dr. Muller." Dream Tomoe gave the surgeon a light peck on the cheek before she began to skip away so innocently.<p>

"Tomoe, don't leave me!" CR called out. "Do you have to go?"

"Of course I do sweet-hardt!" Tomoe would always call him this after they found out that CR's real name was Erhardt Muller. It was her pet name for him. "But always remember that I'll see you soon so you have nothing to worry about, alright?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you!"

"And I'll be missing you!"

"I love you…!"

CR-S01 gently drifted awake. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep on the chair. His dream was rather peaceful as he and Tomoe shared a nice breakfast together that she had prepared herself. He raised his arms out to stretch and took one last look at the picture he finally finished drawing. He gave it a satisfactory smile; the surgeon felt that it truly captured the essence of Tomoe's beauty.

"So why didn't you ever tell me, _sweet-hardt_?"

CR felt himself nearly jump out of the chair as he realized Tomoe was standing right beside him watching carefully. He turned to face her with his face just about as red as his eyes.

"I…I never noticed you there, Dr. Tachibana." CR-S01 smiled lightly. He was still slightly drowsy from his nap. "What's that you have there in your hand?" However, at that moment, what Tomoe had just said along with the fact that he was very familiar with the contents of the shoebox in her hand clicked in his mind and he could have sworn that he would have suffered a heart attack if it weren't for Tomoe's smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry." Tomoe replied lightly.

"Wh-what did you just call me just now…?" CR asked slowly. "And how did you find that box… Moreover, did you get a chance to look in it?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions, Dr. Muller." she grinned. "I called you 'sweet-hardt' like you seem to like me doing and I found this in your room. I know what's inside." She grabbed the notepad from CR's hand despite his sudden jabbering protests and ripped the paper containing his newest drawing of Tomoe on it. She looked at it, read the words carefully, and then placed it in the box containing all the other pictures of her that CR had drawn.

"…Do… you like them…?" CR asked hesitantly.

"I believe that last one you did was your best one yet." Tomoe replied. "The hearts and 'I love you' was a cute touch. I love the apron too!" She placed the box on CR's lap and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Muller."

"Yeah, I'll see you too, Dr. Tachibana." Tomoe then closed the door gently leaving CR alone in the room. CR-S01 didn't take too long to get over what must be his most embarrassing moment to date. His hands fiddled around with the corners of the box now resting lightly on his lap. He tried to think of what Tomoe looked like, gazing at all the fantasy pictures he drew of her. He wondered what he must have thought of him now; did he think of him as a creep?

Does this mean she would never talk to him ever again?

CR opened the box in a fright.  
>And as he looked into it, all his worries of what could have gone wrong vanished.<p>

Sitting on top of all his doodles was a picture he had never seen before. He figured that Tomoe must have drawn it while she eavesdropped on his sleep-talking. On it were he and Tomoe kissing feverishly with their hands connected together in a way that made a heart. He never took into account that Tomoe was a brilliant anime artist, but here was proof that she was.

He read the caption carefully as he took the picture out of the box and held it up to the light.

It wrote: 'I love you too. I always have and always will.'  
>CR flipped the picture around.<br>'But I don't know how to make omelets.'

* * *

><p>AN: And so there you go. *sighs* I haven't made a cute little fluff fic in a while… it's a relief. So to all CR-S01XTomoe supporters, I hope you enjoyed. To everyone else, I'm just about as surprised as you are. Nothing like this ever comes from me. XD I apologize for any grammar mistakes; I'm not using my usual computer (actually I'm typing this in the library =O) and this type of MS Word doesn't seem to be catching all my mistakes.

I promise that as soon as I find a way to finish those chapters I owe everyone (and the 128 hours lost regained) I'll update! And to those who don't give a damn, I bid thee farewell~

I really hope you enjoyed! ^^  
>Please tell me what you think about it! I know I need to work on my fluff fics, so reviews are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
